Stupid Sparkling Vampires
by Badgirl.Riddim
Summary: When Bella is being poked to death by an annoying Edward what will she do? Slightly OOC but generally filled with humour. Story is very good, it is I that suck at writing summaries : Rated T cus I'm nervous & there's implied naughtiness ;


**_Don't get me wrong I absolutely love Twilight but I just happened to write this out of boredom. And yes, even though I make fun of the sparkling of sun-bathing vamps I do actually like that factor lol. So, anyway, on with the show, or story whatever..._**

* * *

"But, will you love me forever?" Edward whined making puppy dog eyes at Bella.

"Forever and a day, Edward." Edward turned his attention back to the TV with a smile on his face.

"But what happens if I suddenly grow a moustache?" he said, turning his attention back to an increasingly annoyed Bella. She was watching The Vampire Diaries. The show had just started and she was really getting into it.

"If you grow a moustache I will love it as much as I love you Edward."

"OK." he sighed, contently and settled down.

Bella focused on what Damon was saying to Elena when she was interrupted by a poking on her arm. She ignored it and continued to watch but the poking never let up.

10 minutes later she was sure she'd have a bruise from all the poking. The poking onslaught became suddenly unbearable and she snapped.

"Edward! I have loved you through the stupid sparkly vampire stuff, through your 'weird-colour-changing' eyes, through your strange eating habits and even, so help me, through your lack of animal instinct, so if I can love you through that, then I am SURE I can love you though a bit of stubble on your face!"

Edwards 'weird' eyes were wide and innocent.

"Actually Bella, love, I was about to say how I didn't deserve you and that I'd do anything for you."

Bella turned and paused.

"Oh, well thank you. I love you too and think exactly the same, of course." she smiled a genuine smile at him and ran her hands through his hair.

She settled back down and started figuring out what she'd missed of the TV show. Suddenly she felt Edward start to shift when, suddenly, he was in her face saying: "But what if I decided to change into a woman?"

Emmetts' laughter was now audible and everything clicked together.

"Edward, get out and tell Emmett to stop daring you to do stupid stuff or else I will tell Rose who will do MUCH better than whack him across the head. Something he REALLY LIKES will be off the menu indefinitely..." she made sure she said it loud enough for Emmett to hear upstairs. There was an audible groan and the laughter ceased.

Edward walked up stairs to Emmetts' room and closed the door. Bella settled back down and was happy in the knowledge she'd be able to watch the rest of the show in peace.

Suddenly there was an almighty crash and Bella turned around to find part of the ceiling on the floor with a very dazed Edward laying in the middle of the chaos. Emmett was looking over the top of the hole in the floor of his room and trying not to laugh hysterically.

"EMMETT CULLEN! YOU BETTER HOPE YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Ah, though Bella, sweet revenge.

Rose was home.

* * *

_**So did you like it? Did ya? I thought it was kinda fun to write, but then again I'm biased. This one seemed to write itself and I was trying to clear the absolutely terrible writers block I have. I'm struggling SO much on the SP story its annoying me now. I have tried so many ways but nothing seems to want to add up and I cant find any ways to tie up loose strings.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my random little Twilight One-Shot and that youll review (yes thats the button down there... Go on, click it! It makes me, Edward and all vampires happy)**_

_**(Any grammar errors aren't mine... at all. After uploading from my computer all comma's, speech marks and apostrophes had dissapeared! I have looked as hard as I could but I'm tired and my eyes keep missing bits. Apolgies.)**_

_**Thank you for reading and I really do appreciate any reviews I get :)**_

_**Steph**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
